Christmas is Coming: White Christmas
by qunnyv19
Summary: Perang bola salju bukanlah permainan kanak-kanak. — Weasley family.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley.  
 **Warning:** Oneshot. Christmas is coming! (H-3) c:

Enjoy!

.

.oOo.

.:. Christmas is Coming: White Christmas .:.  
© qunnyv19

.oOo.

.

"Lihat, lihat!" Hugo menunjuk salju yang turun dan melapisi taman yang mereka miliki di The Burrow. Senyum di wajahnya sangatlah lebar; Rose yakin wajah adiknya itu bisa terbelah menjadi dua jika terus menerus seperti itu. Rose menghampiri Hugo, dan merapatkan mantel tebalnya agar bisa mendapatkan kehangatan yang sepadan dengan dingin yang merasuki mereka.

"Oh, Hugo," Rose menggerutu, namun ia tetap berdiri di sebelah Hugo yang menengadahkan kedua tangan agar bisa menangkap salju yang membumi. "Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat salju saja."

"Mmm-hmm," ujarnya tidak terlalu jelas, sepertinya memang tidak terlalu mendengarkan kata-kata Rose. "Ayo panggil Dad dan Mum ke sini sehingga kita bisa lempar bola salju."

" _Seriously_?" Rose memutar bola matanya. Di usianya yang hampir ke duabelas, ia merasa sangatlah kekanakkan untuk bermain bola salju. "Mum sibuk di dapur dan Dad sedang ... oh, kurasa dia sedang main Wizard Chess. Sebentar."

Rose berbalik arah, syal yang ia kenakan melambai seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang tergesa. Hugo menunggu, kedua tangannya kini didekatkan dan dia mulai menatap salju yang terkumpul dengan kedua mata membulat.

Langkah kaki kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih ramai dan menginjak timbunan salju begitu santai. Seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Kudengar ada yang ingin bermain bola salju?"

"Dad! Aku memang ingin—"

"Hugo, kakakmu di sini merasa tersinggung dan merasa terlalu kekanakkan untuk bermain bola salju."

"Dia sok dewasa," Hugo menjawab, wajahnya memberengut. Kemudian ia membentuk salju di tangannya menjadi bola dan menoleh ke belakang, melemparnya tepat ke wajah Rose Weasley. Rose membelalak, wajahnya menjadi sangat merah; entah efek dingin, entah efek malu, atau marah. Kemudian ia membungkuk dan ingin melempar juga, namun dengan sigap Hugo menghindar.

Bola tersebut terlempar, mengenai sisi wajah Ron.

"Oh, Rose." Nada Ron berbahaya, kemudian dia membungkuk dan juga bermaksud untuk melemparkan salju ke Rose, namun Hermione sudah berjaga di depannya dan menggunakan salju-salju yang dibentuk untuk menghalangi serangan Ron.

"Jadi kita membentuk tim?" Kedua mata Hugo bersinar lebih terang, wajahnya secerah rembulan. Ron nyengir di sebelahnya, sementara Rose dan Hermione tak mau kalah di seberang sana. Tak lama kemudian perang kembali dimulai.

Sampai akhirnya Rose menyerah terlebih dahulu, kedua tangan dilemparkan ke udara—("Di luar semakin dingin, mantelku tidak cukup untuk menutupinya, dan ini konyol ...")—namun tak ada yang benar-benar berhenti sampai Hermione, yang lagi-lagi menggunakan tongkat sihirnya, untuk membentuk suatu huruf dengan salju yang ada.

Hurufnya membentuk M.

Ron, yang seluruh rambut merahnya hampir tak kelihatan karena tertutup warna putih, menyeringai lebih lebar dan menambahkan huruf E di sana.

Baik Rose maupun Hugo merengut melihat keajaiban tongkat sihir dari orangtua mereka. ("Tidak boleh ada yang memainkan tongkat sihir di luar Hogwarts," pesan ibunya berkali-kali, yang sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan dari kepala). Tapi mereka membentuk lengkungan yang semakin lebar ketika huruf yang terangkai di udara menjadi susunan yang sempurna. MERRY CHRISTMAS, dilengkapi dengan hiasan Santa Claus yang juga baru dibentuk dari tongkat Hermione.

"Yah, pas sekali, 'kan?" Ron bertanya, menatap kedua anaknya yang sedang menatap tulisan tersebut intens. "Sudah pukul dua belas malam, sepertinya."

"Merry Christmas!" Mereka berkata bersamaan, kemudian berlari menyongsong kedua orangtua mereka, dengan tulisan selamat Natal yang masih mengudara untuk beberapa menit lamanya.

Rose merasa bermain perang bola salju bukan permainan yang kekanak-kanakkan lagi (dan rasanya, bermain salju saat hari Natal, bisa mengembalikannya kembali pada masa kecilnya.)

.

.

.

"The smells of Christmas are the smells of childhood."  
— **Richard Paul Evans** , _The Christmas Box_

.

.

.

 **fin.**

.


End file.
